gtafandomcom-20200222-history
High Life Update
The High Life Update is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The update fixed many bugs and glitches in the game. It was made available 4:20 A.M. EST on May 13, 2014. Description This update adds more high-end vehicles, including the Zentorno, a new super car. Also, new clothing items are exclusively available for male characters. One new weapon, the Bullpup Rifle, is now available. A new Mental State system that keeps track of players' behavior has been added as well. Content Weapons Just one new weapon was included this time. It is automatically added to the singleplayer character inventory and, in Online, can be obtained for free in Ammu-Nation stores. Vehicles Four new road vehicles are included in the update. They all are obtained in single-player by visiting the characters garages. In GTA Online, they can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport. As well as new vehicles, numerous existing vehicles have been added to Legendary Motorsport and Southern San Andreas Super Autos for purchase in GTA Online: *Coil Voltic Topless *Invetero Coquette Topless *Bravado Banshee Topless *Grotti Stinger Topless *Ocelot F620 *Vapid Dominator *Ubermacht Sentinel Convertible *Ubermacht Sentinel XS *Schyster Fusilade *Maibatsu Penumbra Character Customization This update came with a lack of character customization. Only including new exclusive male suits found in the Outfits category, a few new Vests for male characters, no female clothing was implemented. This update didn't feature any new tattoos, haircuts, beards or facepaints. Jobs This Update includes 8 new contact missions and 4 new races. *GTA Today - From Simeon, opens at Rank 12. *Artificial Scarcity - From Martin, opens at Rank 19. *Crime Scenester - From Lester, opens at Rank 20. *Hit 'Em Up - From Gerald, opens at Rank 14. *Master Data - From Lester, opens at Rank 16. *Handle with Care - From Martin, opens at Rank 20. *On the List - From Martin, opens at Rank 18. *Denial of Service - From Lester, opens at Rank 14. *Stock Market Crash - A lap race around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills, this race is for all cars and bikes. *Loss Leader - A lap race that loops around the freeways in Central Los Santos, this race is for the Zentorno Supercar only. *Home In The Hills - A Point-to-Point race which starts in South Los Santos and ends at the peak of Vinewood Hills, this race is for the Huntley S SUV only. *Thrusting Motion - A Point-to-Point race which starts in East Los Santos and goes through El Burro Heights and Sandy Shores before coming back to LS through Vinewood Hills and finishes in Burton. This race is for the Thrust Motorcycle only. Properties The ability to buy two properties was added, allowing for more storage of vehicles. There are five brand new "high life" apartments. These apartments have new interior designs. Race Options Players now have the option to turn on "Non-Contact," which allows them to play standard races with collisions disabled between other player's vehicles, as well as players appearing semi-transparent. However, the player will still be able to collide with buildings and NPC traffic. Mental State Players will now have a mental state, visible to other players, which will vary depending on their actions, such as being passive or aggressive. Passive players are shown as white dots, while aggressive players are shown as red dots. The more a player kills another player, NPC's, or blow up another player's car, the darker the color will be. Players who kill an aggressive player will receive RP for doing so. Gallery HighLifeCars-GTAV.jpg|The featured vehicles. From left to right, the Zentorno, the Massacro, and the Huntley S. DinkaThrust-GTAV-screenshot.jpg|The Thrust. BullpupRifle-GTAV-screenshot.jpg|The Bullpup Rifle. HighLife-GTAV-screenshot.jpg|A player's garage with a modified Massacro in the foreground. Trivia *This is the first GTA V DLC to be delayed due to Rockstar combating and patching serious problems of game exploits. The initial release was April 22nd, 2014 but the update was delayed until May 13th. *Rockstar launched a special activity to "Beef up your bank balance and boost your notoriety in Grand Theft Auto Online this weekend to prepare for the new apartments, lavish cars and amenities coming in the High Life Update," starting May 2nd to May 3rd. It consisted of a double RP and money boost for all jobs and most activities. *This DLC is part of the Spring Updates and is the second one, the first being Capture Creator, respectively. *As later discovered in the PC release, a new 10-car garage was supposed to be added in the High Life update, probably alongside with the new apartments. It was, however, scrapped before the release of the update. Video Navigation Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates